Swan
by Not A Monkey
Summary: Tohru leaves when she hears that her Grandfather is dying. Secrets that have been never been told, are about to come into the open.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for its amazing plot!**

**AN: This is a new story I working on at the moment….tell me if you do or don't like it, its still very raw and they sorta seem OC almost. Don't worry, it's just my oddness again.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

As usual Tohru Honda was up early and making breakfast. She heard Kyou practicing outside and left him too it. She sighed and let some of the worry and guilt that had been plaguing her rise to the surface.

'I have to go very soon.' Tohru thought a felt more guilt. She had gotten the letter a few days ago and had already made plans to get there. Now all was left was telling them that she was leaving. It would be hard for all of them, but it had to be done. How could she not go to him when he was dying? Tohru let her head hang and felt a tear fall out.

'Why do bad things always happen to good people?' Tohru thought as she tried to hold back all that. Nobody would like to see her upset, and it wasn't something they could help with. No Tohru had to do it herself.

"Hey what's for breakfast…?" Kyou began but trailed off as she dropped a very heavy plat onto the ground and it smashed. "SHIT!" Was all he said.

"Oh god I am so clumsy. I've cut my foot. Look I'm crying with the pain." Tohru said as she bent down to pick it up. Kyou panicked as she said she had cut her foot and looked her over. Indeed she had cut her foot.

"Don't clean it up! Shit! We have to stop you from bleeding. Crap! Stay there, don't move!" Kyou panicked and yelled. He raced upstairs and grabbed the medical stuff and when he came back Shigure was down, sleepily rubbing his head. Kyou grew angrier and tried to push past.

"Why so noisy, and in such a rush Kyou?" He asked. Kyou snarled in reply.

"Tohru cut her foot! She is bleeding!!! I have to help her you baka inu!" And Kyou pushed past into the kitchen where he found Tohru sitting down and smiling, her foot fine.

"Breakfast is on the table and I already cleared up the mess. My foot is fine Kyou, so you don't need to worry at all, I promise you that!" Tohru looked almost guiltily and so sad that Kyou restrained himself from lashing out at her in worry.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Don't make me run like that again okay? Get that kuso nezumi to do it." Kyou snapped and sat down.

They all waited and soon Yuki came down rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glaring daggers at the neko. Kyou waited a for a while and then finally snapped and slammed his bowl on the table.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped, cat ears popping up.

"The baka neko whose stupid voice woke me up this morning." Yuki sneered coolly back. Tohru sighed and stood up.

"It was my fault Yuki. I dropped a plate this morning and cut my foot. Kyou was only trying to help me, so please don't be angry with him." Tohru said and started to collect the dishes. Once they were out of the way Tohru sat down and hung her head. Now was the time she would tell them.

"I'm leaving." She said softly. Shigure put down his paper and stared at her in shock.

"Leaving? Where too?" He asked panicking. The two boys eyes were wide, remembering what had happened last time. Tohru sat in silence and shifted nervously. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"My Grandfather is dying. He sent me letters asking me to go to him, where he is living. He is my mother's father." Tohru said pitifully. Their hearts went out to her.

"I'm sorry for being a bother and all and not telling you but he sent out the letter only a few days ago and I have had to make all the plans and I sorry that you won't have any good food and I cooked up heaps so you would have a weeks worth." Tohru stopped suddenly and took a big breath. Shigure hushed her.

"No need to worry Tohru, it was just a bit shocking is all." Shigure said and tried not to say anything else. "When are you leaving?" he asked softly.

"Grandfather is sending a car. He lived up in the mountains with my mum until they had- until she moved away. He has lived up there all by himself for years." Tohru sighed and then smiled. "I only saw him a few times a year, but I haven't seen him since Mum's funeral."

"So how long will you be gone Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in a strangled voice, trying to piece himself back together again. He really did not want to lose her, or see her unhappy again. Even if seeing her happy meant she had to go away.

"I'm not sure." Tohru said and smiled. "It could be a while, he was always a fighter." And Yuki winced and wanted to beat himself up for talking.

"The car will be here at any time today, so we best make the best of this!"

0o0o0o0

"I think I hear the car." Tohru said and all three boys felt like holding onto her and never letting go.

For Kyou, it was like losing the only person who ever truly could accept him for who he was, and although he knew she had said she'd be back after it all, he got a bad feeling about it all.

Yuki knew she said she would back. He knew that she believed it. But he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that lingered over him, telling him that she would never be back.

Shigure had read the letters. He had listened to Tohru's saddened voice and it pained him to know that he wouldn't see his sweet flower for a while. He knew that if she came back, she would put up a brave front and try to shake away all thoughts about her Grandfather. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she would return at all.

"I'll be home soon. Lucky it was holiday's ne?" And with that Tohru gave them each a peck on the cheek rather than a hug and went in the limo.

"Tell everyone I will bring them presents!" Tohru said as the car pulled out. And soon it was out of sight, and so was she. All three of them couldn't help but wonder why things felt so weird without her there.

0o0o0o0

Tohru sat in car and tried to ignore any misgiving she had about leaving. She though about their sad faces and hid her face in her hands. She would see them again, and they would miss her lke she missed them.

'Absence makes the heart grow fonder!' Tohru thought and sighed. She wished she wasn't leaving for such a sad thing.

'I hope he is happy to see me before he dies. If only he and my mother had resolved their fight! Now neither will ever know how much they meant to each other.' Tohru looked out her window. There was a TV in the back, but she didn't feel like anything. Right now she felt too sad for words, and there was no little rabbit this time. No anyone. It was all her. She would live through this, and then go home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Why did you have to do this? She is still young! Leave her to be young, I beg you." Someone pleaded and then crumpled to the floor in pain._

"_That is enough old man!" A cold voice sneered. "You should know why by now. She is and will be coming today! I have waited too long for this and you will not screw this up for me!" The old man on the ground winced and got onto his knees._

"_You took my wife from me. You killed my daughter and now this? I will not be silenced by this. I will send her away as soon as she arrives." The mans voice held a hint of steel, and he held himself straight and proud. The younger mans eyes narrowed to red slits. Then unexpectedly he laughed._

"_You absolute fool!" He sneered. "You believe you have the power to stop me? You fool. I planned for hundreds of years. I waited until I had to strength to crush anyone who tried to stop me. If you believe I will allow you to wreck it, you are _wrong_."_

**AN:  So that was the first chapter….please review it and tell me if you like it. I'll post my other fic sooner if you do.**


	2. Embracing Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .**

**AN: Sorry it took awhile…but here is a new chapter for y'all…..Please review…I like even negative comments…**

**Chapter 2: Embracing Life**

Tohru woke up and stretched. It seemed that she was almost there by the way the sun was now low in the sky. She sighed again and looked out the window. Earlier she had tried to talk to the two men in the front seat. They ignored her completely and only answered with 'yes miss' or 'no miss'. It was sad to know that she was alone for that long with absolutely no one to speak to, but she would manage.

"Miss we are almost there. If you like we can take you to Master Honda's house first to freshen up, and then go and see him." One of the men said, lowering the window to speak to her.

"No if it's alright I would like to go and see him right away." Tohru said and tried not to let any of what she was feeling leak in. She knew right now was about the only time she would have to grieve will she was here, but Tohru couldn't give up just yet. Not yet….

'_Oh Mum, what do I do when he is gone as well?'_ Tohru thought sadly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi I'm Honda Tohru, could you tell me which room Mr. Honda is in please?" Tohru asked when she got to the desk. The elderly woman smiled at her and got up from her seat.

"Just follow me Honda-Chan. I think your Grandfather will be glad to see you. He seems very lonely these days." The nurse said shaking her head sadly. She started to lead Tohru through the corridors. Tohru ignored most of what she was saying, already spacing out. She was worried that her Grandpa didn't want her anymore than he wanted her mother. And that all this was some joke to hurt her. Or maybe he wasn't sick and had decided that she couldn't live with that many men as well, like her dad's family had tried to do.

"Tohru..?" She heard someone whispered. Tohru came out of her daze and saw her Grandpa, who had always been so strong, staring meekly at her.

"Grandpa!" And Tohru flew into her Grandfather's arms happily. Her Grandfather hugged her tightly back, and Tohru felt that strength again, that she always remembered of him. He smelled the same, of wood and wet earth. He always had been like this. And when she let go she looked him over. He didn't look all that sick.

'_Funny. I forgot to ask what was wrong, but I doubt it matters. He needs me now. I need to embrace him, and make his last days loving and filled with the happiness that is life.'_

"I'm so happy to see you Tohru!" He said looking her over. "And look how beautiful you have grown. Even more than Kyoko was!" And Tohru smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too Grandpa. Even if I don't understand exactly why." And Tohru smiled very brightly this time. "I missed you so much. I haven't seen you since the funeral." And very slowly his old crinkled smile faded. He looked to the floor, dwelling on his only daughter, and her untimely death before they had spoke again.

"So how long are you here for Tohru?" He asked and her expression faded as well.

"As long as you need me Grandpa. I am here for as long as you need me to be." And he sighed. Why did it have to be this way?

"Tohru…" He began, but was at a loss for words. Then he sighed and patted her hand tenderly.

"The doctors have told me that I can go home tomorrow. I hope you don't mind spending the night alone?" He said and Tohru smiled at him. She was too innocent and sweet to deserve anything like this. She was too loving and kind. He sighed and felt like weeping. Soon she'd be gone as well.

"No of course not Grandpa!" She said and bowed again. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me at all, okay?" And he smiled again. He really loved his Granddaughter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_'Wow this place is so big for just Grandpa. I wonder which room Mum slept in? Or if she evens has a room here anymore?'_ Tohru walked around the large estate that could rival even the Sohma's in beauty. Everywhere there were little gardens of all sorts of things. Tohru smiled when she saw a vegetable patch, knowing that Yuki would fit right in here. Her heart ached. Right now she needed to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Tohru woke up, eyes all sore. She wanted more sleep, but she didn't want to seem lazy.

"I wonder where the kitchen is in this place." Tohru wondered as her stomach rumbled again. She smiled and thought of her home. It made her happy to have someone to take care of; but this time it was completely different.

Tohru wandered about the house until she bumped into a servant. She had never known that her Grandpa had servants. Or any things like that.

"It's not a servant as such dear. I come here every second day and clean." The woman explained and smiled at the cute onigiri. "And I feel sorry for him. When his wife died ten years ago, I couldn't help but notice him shrivel slightly. And the other year when we heard about his only daughter, he was a broken man. I wish he would let people help him, like him help the people around him. But sadly he never did."

_'That's so sad._' Tohru thought and tried to ignore the thing she wasn't saying. **_And now he is dying as well._**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"She's here." He whispered as he knelt down. "She came. She came because she loves me and doesn't want to see me die alone. It all went as you said it would. Are you happy now?" And the old man stood up._

_"I should kill you then. Change your will, and kill you where you stand." The red eyed man whispered and sipped at his red drink._

_"But I will not. She loves you." He put his drink on the table, studying the other man closely. "And when I kill the people who took her away in the first place she will need you. Foolish as you are, at the moment I will not kill you. If you interfere again 'old man', I will kill you. Slowly. And you will see pictures of your daughter Kyoko, and your wife Setsuna. I will haunt any thing you will have left, and finally when you've lost it all; I will devour your flesh." The red eyed man grinned as the older man nodded and bowed._

_The red eyed smirked as he watched the elder leave. When he was gone he laughed. He would have her. He had waited so long for her. And now finally he would have her. There was family or friend that could really stop him. He was finally reclaiming what was his._

**AN:I hope you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner, and things will appear to be clearer. I hope you keep reading and please do review me……I like reviews **

Bwahahaha Lauren-kun you can't get meeeeeeee


	3. As the world begins to fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba.**

**AN: Sorry I never updated this…..okay. Here you go**

**Chapter 3; As the world begins to fall**

Tohru smiled at her Grandfather and he smiled back. The hospital, knowing that he was very close to death and that being with his only family during his last days would be beneficial, let him leave. Now Tohru had spent two whole days with him. The woman Tohru had met still was coming even though Tohru had told her Grandfather that they didn't need her.

"Tohru, I swear that you look lovelier each day I see you!" He said happily. Tohru blushed and waved it away. The thought again crossed her mind that he wouldn't be seeing her for very much longer, but she waved it away as well.

"You're just saying that so I will go over there and hug you!" Tohru said. Her Grandfather smiled.

"Mamoru! I heard you were out of hospital and I had to come see if you were alright." A voice called out. Mamoru, Tohru's Grandfather turned and slightly paled. Tohru walked over to him and held onto his arm, in case he should need support.

"It is wonderful to see you again Xanthos, especially since I'm on my own two feet!" And they laughed. Tohru turned towards the strange man named Xanthos. He had jet black hair, and dark blue eyes. He seemed very pale and very tall to Tohru, but then again a lot of people back home did as well.

"And is this your Granddaughter you spoke of?" The younger man inquired. Mamoru nodded nervously. Tohru smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Xanthos-san!" Tohru said and bowed. The man smiled at her and when she was standing up again he swept up her hand and kissed it. Tohru blinked at him and he smiled.

"The pleasure is certainly all mine, Miss Honda." He said and Tohru blushed prettily as he dropped her hand and winked. Xanthos then turned back to Mamoru. Tohru tuned out of the conversation and just stared at the foreign young man in front of her. He was handsome, extremely so. But Tohru felt nothing. She compared his looks to that of the Sohma's and found him lacking. It was sad, because she knew that no one from the Sohma family would ever love someone like her. Tohru sighed.

Then again right now, the sunlight seemed to lack its usual caliber. That was because he only living relative of Kyoko was dying. Soon Tohru would the only one close to Kyoko left. Soon she would be alone.

Her father's family, were harsh people. They did not like Kyoko, and therefore hated the daughter that came out of that marriage. Tohru had seen that even more when she had stayed briefly with her Father's Grandfather. He was lovely, but her Aunt and Uncle weren't. Kyoko was too wild for them. She kept her maiden name. She was in a gang. She was always at parties. Her father loved Kyoko, but not his family.

Tohru looked closely at the young man again and found him to be a very nice person. He obviously cared for Mamoru, so nothing in theory was wrong. It was just her. Tohru was the one who had trouble with feeling happy now.

"Tohru?" He grandfather called out. She blinked and looked at him and then blushed again. She bowed.

"Sorry Grandfather, I must have gone away with the fairies again. Gomen." Mamoru laughed and put his arm around her.

"I only asked if it was okay that Xanthos come to dinner with us." And Tohru again was confused. She nodded happily though, and smiled at her Grandfather and his friend. Why would he ask her permission?

"Of course it's okay with me Grandpa." She said and he smiled right back at her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru had just seen Xanthos off and had seen Mamoru to bed. Dinner had gone fine until at one point Mamoru had doubled over in pain. Tohru knew what to do and quickly got his tablets and glass of water. She then cradled him to her chest. Xanthos sat there and calmly asked if he could help.

After that, they ended dinner and Xanthos went. Tohru was now exhausted. She had cooked dinner for everyone and they had both said they liked it.

Now she had a large and empty house to herself. It was quiet. Way to quiet. Tohru decided to call up home, because what else could she do?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hullo Sohma residence." Yuki said picking up the phone in the hallway.

"_Hi Yuki. How're you?" _Tohru's voice answered him and he felt his heart skip a beat. He could finally talk to her after two whole days now where he couldn't even see her! Kami must love him.

"I am very well Miss Honda. How are you? Is everything alright?" He asked quickly. In the next room, Shigure and Kyou sat up straighter as they strained to listen in to the conversation. Then Shigure got up and snuck into his office where he picked up the other phone to listen in. Kyou followed.

"_I'm…fine Yuki. It's so good to see my Grandpa again. And yes, almost everything is fine. I am fine and healthy, but I wish I could say the same for Grandpa." _ And then everyone's faces fell. They didn't want her to be sad and depressed just because they didn't know what to say! _"But I just put him to bed, and saw Xanthos off. So I decided that I would call."_

Yuki smiled at the phone wishing she was here more than ever now.

" _And you wouldn't believe it Yuki, but Grandpa's house here is bigger than the Honke! It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen and the town is very beautiful, all tucked away in the hills. I hope that one day you can see it!"_

"That would be nice Miss Honda. We would all like to come visit you and your Grandpa. He sounds very…nice." Yuki said and he heard Tohru laugh.

"_Hullo Shigure. How're you?" _ She asked suddenly and Yuki frowned. Was she sick? Then he heard the inu's voice on the line.

"Oh Tohru, how did you know?" He whined and Tohru laughed over the phone. Kyou felt a goofy smile on his face and hid it from Shigure.

"_You always listen in, even when it only Uo or Hana calling!" _ She said and Yuki and Kyou growled. He ALWAYS listened in? Tohru laughed again. _"And now that Yuki and Kyou know, I bet you're in for it again!" _Shigure gave a little laugh knowing it was true.

"_If you on the other phone Kyou, we can all talk again. But you don't have to."_ Tohru continued. Kyou rushed where the cordless was and picked up.

"I'm here Tohru." He said softly. "But maybe after this we can all talk alone?" And they all heard the smile in her voice as she said yes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a very good to hear her voice. Kyou was going to go insane if he didn't see her soon. After she had hung up they were all sitting around the TV.

"Did she say to either of you how long she will be?" Shigure asked. Both boys shook their heads and Shigure sighed. "The flower of my heart is gone, and I fear that I shall never see her again! My own heart feels the pain of the loss like a limb has been torn from my body. And I feel like-" He was cut off abruptly by two fists to his head.

"Hentai." Yuki and Kyou muttered together.

"AH! Woe is me! For without Tohru there is no sun to stop the evil night from destroying me!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Tohru had finished speaking to the Sohma's, she wanted to break down and cry. She knew that would do nothing, so instead she got up and walked out into the beautiful gardens. It was dark out, but here in the mountains, like her home in the woods with the Sohma's, you could see all the stars. Tohru sighed and sat down so she could look at the sky.

"Ah! Hello Tohru."

Tohru jumped and spun around. It was a man she hadn't met before. With nolight on outside she couldn't make out any facial expressions.

"uh.. Hello." Tohru said quite awkwardly. She saw a flash of white and assumed it must have been the man smiling. "Do I know you sir?" She asked carefully taking a step backwards. For some strange reason she learnt never to trust figures of the night.

"No you don't, but I have heard a lot about you form your grandfather." The man said. "I am Hideki." And he stepped forward. Tohru took a good look at him. He was tall, with pale blue eyes and dark brown hair that went past his dark skinned chin.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Tohru said and tried to hide her unease. Give people a chance Tohru, she told herself and then smiled at him. "How do you and Grandpa know each other?" She asked and the man, Hideki, and he gave an eerie smile his teeth flashing again. Tohru shivered.

"A business arrangement between him and my boss." He said. Then Hideki glanced at the stars. "I have to leave. I will see you in town one day." And as quickly as he came, he left, leaving Tohru uneasy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_You have made contact?" A man whispered. The smaller man nodded and smiled._

"_I think she sensed it." He replied. "She is even more beautiful this time round sir." And the taller man smiled at him._

"_I sense that there will be trouble." A female voice added. Both men turned their eyes to only female there. She sat crossed legged in a drawn white circle. "The Sohma's are involved still. She will not come unless they are removed." The taller man snarled, his red eyes flashing. _

"_I will not let them interfere this time!" He snarled and stood up. "I thought the curse would have killed them off by now. Damn it!" And with that he started to pace. Then he turned to the woman._

"_Who is the leader? Who does she live with? I want to know all about them, and why they are so attached to my property." The woman nodded and left her circle walking outside. The smaller man followed._

"_I will not let the Sohma's have her again. I have waited too long to have her back with me. This time my sweet swan, you will be mine."_

**AN: Please review…I would like to know if anyone still reads this. Thank you**


	4. Into the Dark

**Disclaimer:**** I, Lauren, do not own anything. I own nothing. Not even the names in this story. I own a plot, but since it isn't really there..I still own nothing. I am saddened by the fact that I own nothing, however in order to keep the nothing I own I have to admit to it.**

**AN:**** Hey guys! I am back. I said I would be...and I came. Ok. One tiny clarification, Honda is the name from her mothers family. That means the relatives that she lives near, are from her fathers side. So any time you hear about Honda, it is about her mother's family, not her father's.**

**Chapter 4: Into the Dark**

Tohru was bored. Her grandfather was asleep and apart from that he was now fit as a fiddle. She didn't understand. When she arrived he was half dead, and now…

So she cleaned. She had cooked and baked. She had even done some minor gardening until thoughts of Yuki's secret base filled her head. Now Tohru just sat. They had run out of a few items and she contemplated going down the street to get them. But how could she leave him all alone?

Mamoru had told her that she should go out more and not spend all her time looking after him. Tohru argued in a very subtle yet effective way that she was here to look after him all the time and not to go out and have fun! After that she had gotten choked up and agreed that she might go out a few times during her stay here.

So he was asleep. There was a phone right next to his bed. He was looking better each day. And Tohru really needed those items for the dinner she'd planned for tonight.

'_Okay! That's it. I'll go now while everything's fine and be back before anyone knows!' _Tohru got up and brushed herself off. She was going to go before she lost her nerve again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was busy for a Monday. She hadn't really thought much about the town in years. The women in streets most likely went to school with her mother. The men might have dated her. That is until she married a Watanabe, her father. Tohru sighed.

It was strange to think that this little town in the mountains could really contain such people. People that judged others self-worth based upon rumors and their own misgivings. In other words, books are judged by their cover. It saddened Tohru. These men and women, they would have been for her mother leaving. They would have chased her out. Scorned and frightened.

Tohru shook herself. There was no time for that. The sun would set in about an hour and she wanted to cook dinner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the shadows began to lengthen, he began to follow. He had not seen her for years, and now…

She finally was in his domain again. All the plans he made, all that preparation was leading up to this, to her returning. And this time, how could she deny him. He had fixed it so that no matter what she felt, she had to be with him. This was as close as he would ever get to love, and if he called it that, then he loved her more than life itself. He needed her. He craved her. He had to have her. This time there was no backing out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It grew dark quickly. Tohru sighed to herself as she trudged up a hill. He grandfather would most likely still be asleep. One of his pain killers could knock him out for ten hours. It was not fun to be all by her self for that long, sitting idle and wishing she had homework, or chores. Or even fights to stop. God she missed home. She missed having the Sohma's to care for. Instead she had her dying grandfather.

She shook her head. No time to mope!

Then she heard someone footsteps. Tohru turned around to greet them, because it was lonely walking all by her self, but no one was there. Just a little freaked, Tohru turned around and shrugged. Everyone said she was a ditz, so why not at hearing things as well.

Again! Foot steps. Tohru peeked over her shoulder but no one was there. She frowned a little. What was happening? She felt her heart begin to pump faster and kept walking.

And then as the last ray of sunlight disappeared, she heard them again. Tohru was easily spooked by the strange noises and began to quicken her pace. She was frightened now, and she clutched the shopping as tightly as she could. The footsteps began to get closer, and closer until she could swear the person was right next to her. Too scared to turn around Tohru was about to flee, as fast as she could, when a hand came down on her shoulder. She shrieked and spun around, about to fight for her life. Then she stopped, wheezing slightly and eyes trying to adjust. She gasped.

Before her was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was beautiful, in a dark and powerful way. Red eyes glinted at her under the street lamp, and he gave her a feral grin revealing pearly white teeth, that oddly enough, seemed pointed. His hair was as black as the surroundings and his face was kept in the shadows.

"I didn't mean to frighten you little one." He said, and his voice deep. Just as dark and powerful as his appearance. "I merely wished to greet you, and ask if you needed an escort home. It is dark out dear girl, and I would hate to see you hurt." The man gave a mocking grin again, and she shivered. Even Akito could not match the feel of this…man.

"Ah…I…umm…" Tohru couldn't think. Something was drawing her closer to him, or maybe he was moving. At this point Tohru was too lost to care. She shook herself and smiled. "Arigatou. My name is Honda Tohru. I am pleased to meet my new neighbors." And she gave a bow. The man seemed shocked, and did not speak. Tohru panicked. What if she had just insulted him? What if he didn't know the customs? What if…? Her thoughts trailed off when he bowed in return and then stood up.

"My name is Itachi. I am pleased to meet you as well." The man, Itachi smiled at her. "Please allow me to help you home dear child." And again Tohru shivered. There was something about this man she could not put her finger on. Something sinister.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mamoru woke up alone. Nowadays, since Tohru had arrived he felt much better. His death was coming soon, but at least it would a painless one. The man had promised at least that.

It pained him to betray his grandchild like this. It really did. It hurt as much as letting Kyoko leave, or seeing Setsuna, his beautiful wife, die. Mamoru hung his head. Why did he let him rule? This evil creature, from the gods worst nightmares. He deserved to die.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah I see Honda-san. You must be a very brave woman to come all the way up here, just to be with your dying grandpa." Itachi said and Tohru blushed. She wasn't really. She just, had to. It was her duty. And even if it wasn't, she would have come. Tohru loved her Grandpa, even if he had driven away Kyoko.

"Well, I suppose I am. Honestly though, I don't of myself as brave Itachi-san. In fact I was terrified when you were walking up behind me." Tohru smiled at him. Then she laughed. "I was ready to take you on!" Itachi chuckled and Tohru shivered. It was so dark. It was so…evil.

"I don't think that you could have taken me on, even if you are brave." He said after the chuckling had stopped. Tohru halted and looked at him. Itachi's face was still overcast by shadows.

_What is wrong with me?_ Tohru thought as she kept walking. _Mother has always said not to judge people on appearances, and yet it is exactly what I am doing! He frightens me. I have never been this afraid. Not when father died or when mother died, or even when Kyou… No. __I have never been this afraid for my life._

"Are you alright Honda-san?" Itachi asked and she nodded. "Then I will let you go." And only then did Tohru notice they were out the front of her Grandpas estates.

Tohru smiled and turned to Itachi. "Arigatou. I hope you have a pleasant night." She said and bowed again. Itachi took a step forward and she gasped. His face was revealed to be beautiful. Chiseled what be what Uo-chan would say. Dangerously handsome Hana-chan would comment. But all Tohru could see was….deadly beauty.

"Good night, and sweet dreams little one." He said and Tohru didn't even notice his pointed teeth. She was lost in those eyes. Blood red eyes. "I assure you we will meet again." And he strode off, into the dark night. Tohru watched until she could no longer see him before she ran into the house as quickly as possible.

What on earth could a man like Itachi want with her? Honda Tohru, an orphan. That was all she ever was these days. But somehow, she knew he didn't see that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"TOOOHRUUU!" Momiji called out bursting into the Sohma household. "I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" and he ran into the kitchen. No one was there. Next into the dining room, she wasn't there. He dashed upstairs as Hatsuharu latched onto Yuki's arm.

"Where is Tohru?" Haru asked once neither of the teenagers had spoken. Momiji bolted down the stairs.

"SHE ISN'T HERE! HER MOTHER'S PHOTO IS GONE! SHE LEFT MEEEE!" And Momiji began to cry. Haru let go of Yuki. Neither boy moved and just continued to watch the sky darken.

"Yes! As tragic as it may seem Momiji, my little flower has left us!" Shigure made his entrance. When Momiji stopped wailing and stared at him, and when Haru turned black and began to swear, he continued. "But not for long. She has gone up to visit family." And at this even he, Shigure, went serious.

"And where is this family of hers?" Hatori asked walking in last. All eyes went to him. Yuki and Kyou just sighed eventually and turned their heads.

"It is her Grandpa, on her mother's side. The Honda family one. He has been sick, and is dying. Tohru is taking care of him in his last days on this earth." Shigure said, and inwardly he stewed on the fact that Hatori had made a better entrance than him.

"Ano…" Momiji began his tears all gone. Now he just felt sorry for poor Tohru. "I thought the Hondas lived here. Isn't he the one she went to live with the first time?" Shigure shook his head.

"From what she told me, that was her father's father. Her mother never took on Tohru-kuns father's name. And when he died, Kyoko changed her daughters to Honda again." He said and Haru calmed down.

"Oh." Momiji said and then smiled a little. "It seems like Tohru always is dealing with someone's death, ne?" No one smiled in return. The boys, too depressed by her absence could not even work up the energy to fight. Or eat. Or sleep. All they could do was await her return with bated breath.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hideki smiled at his master. They had both sighted the girl. Both had made contact. Itachi smiled back._

"_When should we begin stage two?" Hideki asked, and Itachi thought about it. "Do we need Mamoru any longer?"_

"_Of course we do you fool!" Itachi snapped. The small light made the shadows dance across his pale skin. "I still need to earn her trust. So not yet. And the old fool must be kept until the final stage."_

"_And when do we kill …?" Hideki let the question hang. Itachi smiled._

"_Yes. Then we will kill him, for soon they will come for her. For now we just have to make the fool worse, so that there is need." Itachi then stood up from his chair. _

"_I go to hunt." Hideki said. Itachi watched him leave._

"_Oh my sweet one, soon."_

**AN: ****This is one of the first stories that I have bothered with a plot...and please review. ****Tell me what you think.**


End file.
